When coupling two rotating shafts end-to-end, any axial misalignment between the two shafts can induce an undesired load in the shafts. Such a load can be further transmitted to other components coupled to the shafts, such as bearings and seals. When the rotation of misaligned shafts produces undesired loading cycles, the shafts and other associated components coupled to the shafts are then at risk of damage and failure. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce or eliminate axial misalignment between the shafts.